2004 Los Angeles 500
The 2004 Los Angeles 500 is the 16th race of 2004. It's one of the races for rookie Sage VanDerSpin. The rookie racer was involved in a big crash on lap 93 in which he flipped over on top of Apple racer Mac iCar. The King won while Ernie Gearson was 2nd and Dale Jr 3rd. Thankfully Chick Hicks didn't finish due to crashing. Johnny Blamer has done than no one ever knows, he had more than 10 finishes (though he crashes on most races due to being a Magnet Face). This LA 500 takes place in the night at 7:05 pm because it was raining in the day. Sage Vanderspin missed one race and he went qualifying in the 2004 Brickyard 400 damaged. This became an issue as two of the bolts on his rear tires came off the next day before the race started and causing him to DNS. Transcript Big Crash! Bob: TROUBLE! CHICK HICKS CRASHES INTO LEE REVKINS! REVKINS HITS KEVIN RACINGTIRE! THEY ARE CRASHING ALL OVER THE PLACE!!!!! Darrell: SAGE VANDERSPIN ON HIS SIDE! HE FLIPS OVER MAC ICAR! Winford Bradford Rutherford is involved! Greg Candyman also involved! So is Chuck Armstrong! Bob: Todd Marcus takes out James Cleanair and Slider Petrolski! Darrell: I don't know what just happened BUT WHAT A CRASH FOR SAGE VANDERSPIN! Bob: JOHNNY BLAMER DODGES THE WRECK! WOW! Darrell: Poor rookie Sage's worst crash as of today. Bob: Leader The King and Ernie Gearson dodge the wreck. Speaking of both, they had a horrible crash in which The King's spoiler hit Ernie and he needed View Zeen windshield wipers. Darrell: That crash was pretty much intense for both who are currently 1st and 2nd. (Replay) Bob: The replay shows Chick Hicks crashing into Lee Revkins who hits Kevin Racingtire and there were cars EVERYWHERE crashing. Meanwhile, rookie sensation Sage VanDerSpin was on his side and flips over Mac iCar. Winford, Greg and Chuck then spin out of control while Todd Marcus, one of two of last year's rookies, takes out Cleanair and Petrolski. (Live) Darrell: Poor rookie out there. The caution comes out. Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dura4yxDsRw - RSN Latinoamerica Broadcast Results 1. The King - 200 laps 2. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 3. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps 4. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 5. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 6. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 7. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 8. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 9. Aiken Axler - 200 laps 10. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 11. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 12. Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps 13. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 14. Davey Apex - 200 laps 15. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 16. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 17. Ryan Shields - 200 laps 18. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 19. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 20. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 21. Brush Curber - 200 laps 22. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps 23. Johnny Blamer - 200 laps 24. Manny Flywheel - 200 laps 25. Chick Hicks - 93 laps(crashed into Lee Revkins) 26. Lee Revkins - 93 laps(crashed) 27. Winford Rutherford - 92 laps(crashed) 28. Mac Icar - 92 laps(crashed) 29. Greg Candyman - 92 laps(crashed) 30. Kevin Racingtire - 92 laps(crashed) 31. Sage Vanderspin - 92 laps(Crashed heavily, recieved damage and flipped over on Mac) 32. Chuck Armstrong - 92 laps(crashed) 34. James Cleanair - 92 laps(crashed) 34. Slider Petrolski - 92 laps(crashed) 35. Todd Marcus - 92 laps(crashed) 36. Gerald Leadfoot - 92 laps (crashed) Category:Historic Races